Vivre avec Tom
by Elwaen
Summary: Suite a un enchantement de Lily, Voldemort élève Harry, dans la plus grande discrétion. Tout allait bien... seulement voilà, si tous va bien pas d'histoire. Le secret est de plus en plus fragile. Harry et Voldemort vont agir ensemble pour le préserver.
1. L'enchantement de Lily

_**ATTENTION** : cette fic est une reprise du début de fic de Nobu123_

_Dis moi qui je suis._

_Comme il/elle a arrêté l'écriture de la fic elle m'a autoriser à la reprendre._

_Contrairement à ce que Nobu123 avait prévu initialement, je ne ferais pas de Slash dans cette fic._

_Voilà c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire._

_Bonne lecture_

Lord Voldemort, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, Vous-Savez-Qui, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tom Jedusor avait beaucoup de noms. Il avait également beaucoup de puissance. Mais jamais assez selon lui. Il voulait plus, tellement plus. Alors quand un de ses mangemorts lui annonça qu'une prophétie annonçait sa défaite, et par un enfant de surcroît, il n'allait certainement pas laisser faire ça.

Nous étions le 31 octobre 1981.

Le mage noir venait d'apprendre la cachette des Potter. Cette famille d'insectes avait osé prétendre mettre au monde celui qui le détruirait ? Il regroupa ses mangemorts et leur dit

« Mes amis, mes fidèles compagnons. Ce soir mon pouvoir sera à mon apogée. Ce soir j'anéantirai la résistance. Je détruirai leur seul espoir. Ce soir nous célèbrerons notre victoire. Préparez-vous. A mon retour nous marcherons sur le ministère. Et quand il sera tombé nous irons saluer un très, très vieil ami... »

Il afficha un sourire satisfait face à l'enthousiasme de ses hommes. Il vit l'un d'entre eux s'approcher. C'était Bellatrix, sa plus fidèle mangemort.

« Maitre, » susurra-t-elle de plaisir, « Peut-être devrais-je vous accompagner ? Il pourrait il y avoir des risques pour vous, et je serai prête à me sacrifier pour la réussite de cette mission. »

« Non ! Tu m'es entièrement dévouée, Bellatrix, et je t'en remercie mais j'irai seul ce soir. Profite donc de mon absence pour préparer l'attaque du ministère. Et demande à Lucius de t'aider. »

Bellatrix semblait dépitée mais elle s'inclina si bas qu'elle pouvait presque toucher le sol,et pour un peu elle serait capable d'embrasser les pieds du mage.

« Bien, mon maître. »

Elle partit à reculons en s'inclinant toujours.

Même s'il ne l'avouerai jamais, Tom Jedusor avait un peu peur d'elle. Elle était démoniaque jusqu'au bout des ongles. C'est ce qui faisait d'elle sa favorite.

Il laissa donc ses hommes préparer l'attaque tandis qu'il se rendit à Godric's Hollow, chez les Potter. Très peu savait qu'elle était la véritable raison et la cible de cette attaque. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il pense à se débarrasser d'eux, quoique le jeune Rogue a des prédispositions pour les potions et la magie noire... Il le garderait en vie, mais la vermine Queudver servira de repas à Nagini.

La forêt était plongée dans les ténèbres. Voldemort se détacha du décor et s'approcha de la maison. La capuche rabaissée sur sa tête, il pointa sa baguette sur le portail ou l'on pouvait lire « Potter ». Un déclic retentit et le portail de bois s'ouvrit. Le mage noir semblait glisser sur le sol. Par la fenêtre de la maison on pouvait voir une jeune femme aux cheveux écarlate qui jouait avec son enfant. Le père passa devant la fenêtre. Son regard glissa vers le jardin. Soudain, il blêmit brusquement. Il cria

« Lily, c'est lui. Lily... Prends Harry et pars je vais essayer de le retenir. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit. Il aimait lorsque ses victimes paniquaient avant de mourir. La peur de la mort est la plus terrible des souffrances. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci sauta sous le sort. James Potter se tenait devant lui.

« Partez d'ici, Jedusor. Laissez-nous en paix »

« Si tu savais le nombre de fois ou j'ai entendu ça. »

Un éclair vert frappa le père en pleine poitrine. Il tomba au sol, mort. Voldemort passa au-dessus de lui et entra dans la demeure. Il entendit une porte claquer au second étage. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers. Un chat noir bondit sur lui. Il mordit sa jambe et le griffa. Le mage noir lui lança un sort de mort et l'animal s'écroula. Jedusor se lança un sort de guérison.

Il se précipita à l'étage, en espérant qu'elle ne s'était pas enfuie. Il défonça la première porte. La femme se tenait devant lui, son fils dans les bras. Il s'avança et pointa sa baguette sur le bébé. Lily cria.

« Je vous en prie, pas Harry. »

« Pousses-toi petite idiote » répondit-il « Tu ne seras pas tuée ce soir. »

« Non je vous en supplie, ne tuez pas mon fils. Prenez moi mais à sa place mais pas Harry. »

Soudain Lily Potter changea d'expression. Son visage se durcit et ses traits s'assombrirent. D'une voix grave et puissante, elle dit

« _**Moi, Lily Evans Potter, j'implore la puissance de Merlin. Pour que la prophétie s'accomplisse je donne mon fils à Tom Elvis Jedusor. Ce soir Harry James Potter deviendra Harry Tom Gaunt et Lord Voldemort mourra**_. »

une série de trois flash lumineux éclaira la pièce. Quand tout revint à la normal, Voldemort se tourna vers Lily et lui dit :

« Tu avais ta chance, Sang-de-Bourbe._ Avada Kedavra_. »

Lily Potter s'effondra, morte. Pourtant Voldemort ne remarqua pas le sourire léger qu'elle affichait. Il se tourna ensuite vers le bébé qui le regardait d'un air intéressé, comme s'il cherchait à reconnaître son visage. Lord Voldemort levait sa baguette vers le bébé et s'apprêtait à le tuer quand son regard croisa vraiment celui de l'enfant. Il y eu alors un déclic dans l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, quelque chose qui lui interdisait de tuer l'enfant Potter. Contre toute attente le bébé souris au mage qui voulait sa mort. Il souriait et tendait ses bras pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras.

Voldemort se baissa et prit l'enfant contre son torse, puis il transplana en faisant exploser la maison.

Le lendemain dans la presse on pouvait lire

_Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a été défait grâce au sacrifice de la famille Potter._

_Hier soir la maison des Potter, à Godric's Hollow a été attaqué par Vous-Savez-Qui. Il ne reste plus que des ruines et les corps de James, Lily et Harry Potter, leur enfant de un an. La dépouille de Vous-Savez-Qui n'a pas été retrouvé mais l'examen magique effectué par les aurors montrerait que sa magie l'aurait fait explosé quand il aurait tué le fils Potter._

_(Suite p.3)_

Dans son bureau, Lucius enrageait. Bellatrix était partie en courant après avoir lu le journal, sans doute allait-elle attaquer un village moldu pour se défouler. Il fallait maintenant qu'il mette en place un alibi...

**A suivre**

_Voilà les gens le premier chapitre. J'ai changé quelques trucs que j'avais du mal à admettre. _

_J'espère que ça vous plaît._

_Elora_


	2. Oups !

_Hello encore. Je poste directement le deuxième chapitre car il était déjà pré écrit. _

_Ne vous attendez surtout pas une mise à jour aussi rapide à chaque fois, _

_j'écris quand je peux donc je poste complètement aléatoirement._

_Bref j'ai changé / ajouté des détails par rapport à l'histoire de Nobu123_

_**petite RAR** Fanny-Kun : Suivre l'ordre chronologique serait vraiment long à faire donc j'ai résumé et l'histoire prend vraiment un soir lors de la cinquième année de Harry.

* * *

_

Tom avait eu du mal à se faire à la présence du bébé. Il se demandait encore ce qui l'avait poussé à le garder. Mais chaque fois qu'il regardait ses yeux il y voyait de la fierté, de l'admiration. Ce petit bout de sorcier était vraiment bizarre. Mais c'était son fils et l'élevait comme tel. Ainsi, Harry grandit loin de tous, à Little Hangleton où Tom avait « acheté » la maison de ses grand-parents. En fait, il avait avait soumis le propriétaire à l'Imperius pour qu'il lui cède la maison. Le vieux jardinier en était ravi. Tom apprit à Harry tout ce qu'il fallait savoir de la magie et des sorciers. Dans les premières années de sa « paternité » il avait songé à lui inculquer sa vision du monde moldu mais finalement il abandonna, se disant qu'il le découvrira par lui-même.

En effet, à l'âge de six ans, Harry se fit agresser par des enfants moldus qui vivaient au village. Il avait attiré une balle avec sa magie et les moldus l'avaient frappé. Il était allé se réfugier en pleurant dans les bras de Tom qui punit les enfants. Ils moururent tous, ainsi que leurs parents, dans un accident de voiture quelques jours plus tard.

Quelque années plus tard, Harry avait été effrayé par un homme qui le regardait tout le temps quand il jouait dans le jardin. Cet homme aussi mourut. Puis au fur et a mesure que le jeune Gaunt grandissait, Tom Jedusor développait un instinct protecteur envers son fils. Plus ils passaient du temps ensemble, plus il apprenait à aimer. Il restait tout de même cruel envers certaines personnes. Il n'était pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour rien.

En grandissant, Harry s'assagissait. Lui aussi voulait changer le monde, mais à sa façon. Alors Il passa un accord avec son père. Il ne tuerait que les criminels, et c'est Harry qui les choisissait.

Ainsi grandit-il. En tout cas jusqu'à ses onze ans où il reçu sa lettre de Poudlard. Il était tout excité à l'idée d'aller à l'école. Très vite son père l'avait calmé. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il devait être discret, surtout ne pas se faire remarquer. Et s'il le faisait, il serait sévèrement puni.

Harry avait frissonné. Il les connaissait les punitions de son père, alors s'il en promettait des sévères...

Ce jour là, son père lui avait tout raconter. A propos de Voldemort, des mangemorts, des Potter, de lui : Harry Potter.

Pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer être quelqu'un d'autre que Harry Tom Gaunt, fils de Tom Jedusor. Il promit d'être discret, de se fondre dans la masse.

Avant la rentrée, Tom lui lança un sort pour camoufler ses gènes Potter, parce qu'il le veuille ou non, il ressemblait trop à son père. Son visage s'allongea légèrement, ses yeux passèrent du vert émeraude à une teinte noisette entourée d'un fin cercle violet ou rouge selon ses humeurs. Ses cheveux devinrent châtain clair avec des reflets qui se rapprochaient du roux, et ils se domptaient sous la brosse, chose impossible auparavant. Harry aimait sa nouvelle tête. Elle ressemblait plus à son caractère et puis il avait l'impression de ressembler à son père.

Le jour de la rentrée il fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Son père fut assez déçu au début mais il se dit qu'il tenait ça de ses parents biologique. Harry, qui avait un caractère très sociable, se fit très vite des amis. Il aimait beaucoup ses camarades de chambre même si il préférait Neville pour son côté calme et doux. Il est vrai qu'il était assez maladroit et pas très bon mais il travaillait dur pour y arriver et Harry l'aider beaucoup. Chez les filles il avait un grande affinité pour Hermione. Il était fasciné par sa mémoire et sa soif de connaissance. Pourtant , malgré ses bonnes relations avec tous le monde, Harry était assez solitaire. Il s'installait souvent dans un fauteuil, près de la cheminée, pour travailler, ou juste pour lire. Il avait un grande passion pour la lecture, qu'elle soit moldue ou sorcière. Il avait lu quelque part

« _On écrit avec une plume, pas avec une baguette. _» (1)

et il adaptait parfaitement ce principe.

En deuxième année il demanda à son père s'il pouvait jouer au quidditch. Premièrement celui-ci refusa mais finalement il le laissa faire. Après tout ce n'était pas pour ça que tout le monde serait rivé sur lui.

Harry postula donc pour entrer dans l'équipe. Ne savant pas où jouer il avait tout essayé. Il était un bon attrapeur mais refusa la place pour être batteur remplaçant. Il se rappelait la directive de son père le jour où sa lettre était arrivé. Or l'attrapeur est un peu le sommet de l'équipe, ce qui est loin de la discrétion voulut.

Harry Gaunt était fier de lui. Il avait réussit à respecter l'ordre de son père, il était un bon élève, sans plus pour ne pas se faire remarquer, et surtout personne ne prêtait aucune attention particulière à son égard.

C'était le 1er septembre 1995.

Harry entamait sa cinquième année. Il était dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express avec Dean et Seamus.

« c'est pas vrai ? » rigola Seamus en face de Dean.

« J'te jure, ma mère a flippé quand le hibou de Harry est entré dans la cuisine. D'ailleurs ce soir là on du manger au resto parce que les lasagnes ont fini par terre. Et quand ça touche à la nourriture pas question d'utiliser la magie avec ma mère. Pour elle c'est comme si on la lavait avec du produit de vaisselle. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils se racontèrent leurs vacances et commandèrent des confiserie. ils arrivèrent au château et il se dirigea directement vers la Grande Salle. En mangeant, Harry pensa à se qui se serait passé si Tom ne l'avait pas prit avec lui. Soit il serait mort, soit il aurait du se battre contre lui. Mais comment aurait-il peut se battre contre celui qui l'a élevé...

Mais s'il avait été un Potter, il aurait surement sauvé le monde de façon spectaculaire. Et si on y repensait, en étant Harry Tom Gaunt, il avait sauvé le monde également. Et il préférait largement ce monde à celui qu'il s'imaginait.

« Pourquoi tu souris, Harry ? » demanda Hermione, qui s'était assise à côté de lui

« Oh pour rien. Je pensais à un truc débile. »

Il se reporta son attention sur le discours du directeur.

Il reprit les cours et un nouvelle année, qui s'annonçait banale encore, commença.

Un soir, après un entraînement de quidditch, Harry resta plus longtemps dans les vestiaires. Il voulait refaire le sort d'apparence et prendre sa potion de soin oculaire. Il en avait vite eu assez de ses lunettes. Son père lui avait donc appris une potion pour soigner sa vue mais il fallait la prendre régulièrement pour que son effet devienne permanent au bout d'un certain temps, qui dépendait de la mauvaiseté de la vision. Harry se disait, qu'au bout de trois ans de pris de cette potion, sa vue était vraiment mauvaise.

Il vérifia que personne n'était encore présent et alla aux douches. Il annula le sort posé la semaine passée et son corps reprit sa forme d'origine. Il prit la potion et versa deux gouttes dans chaque œil. L'effet fut presque immédiat. Il voyait clairement et nettement ce qui l'entourait. Y compris Drago Malefoy qui le fixait, stupéfié.

**A suivre**

**

* * *

**

(1) cette phrase est tirée d'Alita, une fic de Midwintertears

_Voilà ! Le chapitre 2 de fait. A partir de là l'histoire sera à moi_

_j'espère que vous avez aimé_

_A bientôt_

_Elora_

_Reviews ?_


	3. Je suis désolé

_Il prit la potion et versa deux gouttes dans chaque œil. L'effet fut presque immédiat. Il voyait clairement et nettement ce qui l'entourait. Y compris Drago Malefoy qui le fixait, stupéfié._

Chapitre 3 : **Je suis désolé**

Ils restaient là, tous les deux sans bouger. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. En quatre ans d'études à Poudlard c'était la première fois qu'il était prit en train de refaire ses sorts. Il se souvenait des directives de son père. Si quelqu'un le surprenait il avait deux solutions. La mort ou l'amnésie.

« Je... » dit-il en s'approchant. « Je suis désolé »

Il pointa sa baguette sur Drago. Le serpentard ne bougeait toujours pas_._ Au moment où Harry allait lancer son sort, il se réveilla et partit en courant. Le rayon vert vif frappa là où il se trouvait deux secondes auparavant. Drago sortit des vestiaires en courant, poursuivit par un Harry qui pleurait presque.

« Reviens » criait-il « Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas le choix. »

Drago tomba sous l'effet d'un _Locomotor _Mortis. Il se tourna vers Harry d'un air suppliant.

« On a toujours le choix Gaunt, si tenté que ce soit ton nom... . S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas mourir... »

Des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Harry le regarda et, d'un mouvement ample du bras, murmura

« _Oubliettes_ ! »

Le regard du blond se fit vide. Harry le serra contre lui en lui disant

« Pardon, Malefoy... »

Puis il le laissa en plein milieu du parc pour revenir à ses vestiaires. Il finit ses sorts et se rhabilla. Il retourna dans la tour de Gryffondor en évitant l'endroit où se trouvait Drago. Il était complètement stressé. Il tremblait comme un feuille. En entrant dans la salle commune il passa devant Hermione qui lui demanda d'un air inquiet

« Harry, ça va ? Tu es tout pâle. »

« Oui, oui... » répondit-il brièvement avant de foncer dans les dortoirs.

Il alla dans la salle de bain et se mit, tout habillé, sous la douche. Il respirait difficilement. Même en sachant que son père était un puissant mage noir, Harry détestait faire du mal au gens. Vivre avec Tom développait un impression de sécurité, comme si quelqu'un allait punir les gens à ta place. En sortant de la douche il vit Ron.

« Hermione m'a demandé d'aller voir si tu allais bien... » commença-t-il. Il vit que Harry tait tout trempé « T'es sûr que ça va ? Parce que normalement, quand les gens prennent leur douche, ils enlèvent leurs vêtements... »

« Euh... En fait j'avais vraiment mal à la tête et, en voulant me rafraichir, j'ai glissé dans la douche. » mentit-il « Mais ça va mieux. Merci »

Il sourit doucement pour rassurer son ami. Il se sécha d'un _Impervius_ et s'installa dans son lit. Il ferma les rideaux et installa un sort de protection pour ne pas être dérangé. Il se dit que, la prochaine fois, il devrait faire ses sorts ainsi plutôt que dans des lieux publics. Il sortit de sous son matelas un carnet en cuir noir. En bas de la quatrième de couverture des lettres en or disaient

Tom M. Jedusor

Harry passa un index sur l'inscription et murmura

« Je suis Harry Tom Gaunt, ouvre-toi ! »

Le carnet émit un sifflement et s'ouvrit. Harry prit une plume et y marqua

« Père, j'ai fais une bêtise. »

L'encre s'enfonça dans la page. Harry attendit un moment et l'écriture fine et penchée de son père apparue

« Qu'as-tu fais ? »

« On m'a vu refaire mes sorts. Et j'ai paniqué. »

« Harry, qu'as-tu fais ? »

« J'ai d'abord lancé un sort de mort mais il l'a évité. »

« Tu l'as laissé en vie ? Il s'est échappé ? »

l'écriture de Tom traduisait facilement son énervement. Elle était rapide et légèrement bâclée.

« Nan, je l'ai rattrapé et je lui ai jeté un _Oubliettes_. »

Des larmes tombaient sur les pages et s'enfonçaient avec l'encre.

« Calme-toi. C'est inutile de paniquer pour si peu. »

« Si peu ? Je lui ai effacer TOUTE sa mémoire. Je ne sais même pas s'il se souvient comment marcher. J'aurais du le tuer, il aurait eu une meilleure 'vie'. »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? »

« Je crois que c'est son regard... J'ai eu pitié de lui. Et puis je n'aime pas faire du mal. »

« Harry, il est parfois nécessaire de faire mal aux gens pour vivre tranquillement. Mais bon le principal c'est qu'il n'ait rien dit à personne. Au fait qui était-ce ? »

« Drago Malefoy. Un serpentard. »

Harry attendait un réaction de son père mais la page restait désespérément vide.

« Père ? »

« J'ai connu les Malefoy. Son père, Lucius, était un de mes fidèles. »

« Oui, j'en avais entendu parlé de la part de gryffondors. Il n'était pas bien perçut. »

« Personne à mon service n'est bien perçut. J'ai fait régner la terreur en Angleterre et les sorciers craignaient tous mes hommes. Lucius était particulièrement vicieux. Il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour retrouvé celui qui à attaqué son fils. »

Harry paniquait encore plus. Déjà qu'il ne se sentait pas bien d'avoir détruit la vie d'une personne mais si en plus il devait affronter la vengeance de son père..

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »

« Rien. Ne change surtout pas de comportement, ça attirerait l'attention sur toi. »

« Comment voulez-vous que je reste normal alors que j'ai détruit la vie d'une famille toute entière. »

« C'est bon, c'est pas comme si tu avais attaqué toute la famille. Reste juste celui que tu es. »

« Mais comment ? »

« Débrouille-toi ! »

Le journal se referma dès qu'il eu lut la phrase. Son père était énervé et Harry le sentait. Il allait passé une mauvaise nuit. Durant son enfance Tom avait réussit à créer une sorte de lien mental avec Harry. Il s'en servait lorsqu'il était en difficulté, pour lui insuffler un peu de magie protectrice. Mais il utilisait aussi ce lien pour le punir, surtout dans ses rêves.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Harry se fit harceler par son père. Il rêva qu'il se faisait torturer par Lucius de toutes les façons. Si ça lui arrivait un jour, il serait surement aussi détruit que Drago Malefoy à cette heure. Au réveil il vit le carnet de son père ouvert avec un phrase d'écrite.

« N'hésite plus jamais ! »

Quand il arriva au petit-déjeuner, les professeurs parlaient vigoureusement. Ils semblaient énervés et perdus à la fois. Harry se replia légèrement sur lui même. Dean et Seamus s'assirent en côté de lui et ,quelques minutes après, Ron vint s'assoir en face.

« Mal dormi ? » demanda-t-il en regardant les cernes de Harry

« Assez, oui. J'ai fais un cauchemar stressant... rien d'important. »

« Au fait ça va mieux ton mal de crâne ? »

« Mon mal de...? Ah oui, c'est bon. Ça s'est calmé après la 'douche'. »

Ron ria franchement

« Ouais, tu parles d'une douche... »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Dean, curieux

« Rien..rien d'important. » répondit précipitamment Harry

« Avec toi il n'y a jamais rien d'important. » fit remarquer Seamus qui avait suivit la conversation. « Aller, raconte. »

« Nan.. c'est bon..Je.. »

il fut interrompu par Ron

« Il se passe que monsieur avait un mal de tête si affreux qu'il a jugé nécessaire de se refroidir les esprits sous l'eau. Mais il a glissé et s'est retrouvé a quatre pattes dans les douches. Il faisait peine à voir. »

Ils rigolèrent tous sauf Harry qui ronchonna

« Merci, Ron... »

Hermione vint s'assoir avec eux

« Salut, vous savez pourquoi les profs sont comme ça ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi, oui nous avons bien dormi merci de t'en inquiéter. Et toi ? » ironisa Ron

« Ça va merci. Alors vous savez ou pas ? »

Seamus imita un buzz de jeu télé

« La réponse 'B'. »

Dean se tourna vers lui

« C'est votre dernier mot ? »

« C'est mon dernier mot Chris. » (1)

Ils rirent à nouveau mais furent coupés par Dumbledore qui s'était avancé au pupitre.

« Jeunes gens » dit-il gravement « Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire des discours si tôt le matin mais il y a eu une attaque. Hier après-midi, Drago Malefoy, de la maison de Serpentard, s'est fait agresser et a, aujourd'hui, perdu toute sa mémoire. Il ne sait même plus parler ni marcher. C'est un fait grave, jeunes gens, très grave. Une enquête sera menée par le ministère à la demande de son père Mr Lucius Malefoy. Lorsque la délégation juridique arrivera je veux que vous fassiez preuve d'une coopération sans limites. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

Un vague murmure de « Oui, professeur. » lui répondit.

« Bien, sur ce bonne journée. »

En sortant de la Grande Salle Hermione pensa à voix haute

« Mais comment peut-on faire ça ? D'accord Malefoy n'était pas le plus aimé mais là... le pauvre. Il faudrait être un monstre pour faire ça. »

_Oui, un monstre_ pensa Harry,_ ou un fils de monstre..._

**à suivre**

**

* * *

**

_(1) Chris Tarrant : présentateur de_ Who wants to be a millionnaire ? _La version anglaise de_ Qui veut gagner des millions ?

_Alors ? Réaction ? Ce chapitre est le premier original. Par rapport à Nobu123_

_j'espère que vous avez aimé_

_Elora_


	4. La délégation

_En sortant de la Grande Salle Hermione pensa à voix haute_

_« Mais comment peut-on faire ça ? D'accord Malefoy n'était pas le plus aimé mais là... le pauvre. Il faudrait être un monstre pour faire ça. »_

_Oui, un monstre pensa Harry, ou un fils de monstre..._

Chapitre 4 : **La délégation.**

Depuis le discours du directeur, Harry ne se sentait pas bien. La réflexion de Hermione l'avait complètement retourné. Il se sentait mal. Il fuyait tout le monde, aussi discrètement que possible. Il ne devait tout de même pas se faire remarquer. Il s'exilait souvent dans la bibliothèque pour s'y plonger dans ses devoirs. Il bossait comme un fou pour s'empêcher de réfléchir. La peur du remord le rongeait. Quand quelqu'un lui adressait la parole, il sursautait légèrement, comme si cette personne allait lui dire : « Je sais que c'est toi ! ». Il avait aussi peur de dormir. Il pensait que, dès qu'il aurait fermé les yeux, Drago viendrait le hanter dans ses rêves. En cours il fixait bizarrement la place du serpentard. Oui Harry Gaunt était traumatisé par ce qu'il avait fait. Et, malheureusement pour lui, quelqu'un l'avait vu.

« Harry, ça va ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta et regarda son amie.

« Oh, Hermione, c'est toi. Oui, oui ça va, merci. »

« T'es sûr ? Parce que depuis quelques jours tu parais... bizarre. »

« Comment ça ? » s'inquiéta-t-il

« Je ne sais pas comment le dire.. » répondit-elle

Elle vint s'assoir à côté de lui sur le canapé en velours rouge.

« Je trouve que, depuis le... l'accident de Malefoy, t'es différent. »

Il lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension, pour la forme. Intérieurement il commençait un peu à paniquer. Et si la jeune fille avait compris ce qu'il avait fait ? Elle devrait subir le même sort que Drago.

« Harry, t'es tout pâle... Tu vas bien ? Tu veux sortir ? »

« Oui ça va je vais... »

il se leva et eut un haut-le-cœur

« Je vais vomir... » gémit-il

Il se précipita hors de la salle commune et fonça aux toilettes les plus proches. Il y rendit son déjeuner. Il resta à genoux devant la cuvette pendant au moins dix minutes. Quand il se releva il vit Hermione qui attendait derrière lui. Il passa devant elle en l'ignorant, et alla se laver les mains.

« Harry... »

« ÇA VA ! » cria-t-il « Je te l'ai déjà dit »

Il se planta face à elle et fut déstabilisé par son regard sincèrement inquiet.

« Je... Désolé... » murmura-t-il en guise d'excuse

Il sortit des toilettes et se retourna à la tour. Hermione le rejoignit sur le chemin. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'au portrait. Harry s'assit à une table et sortit un parchemin pour travailler. Hermione s'assit en face de lui.

« Tu sais, cette histoire est tout de même très choquante. Je comprendrais que tu sois bouleversé... »

« Hermione... » soupira Harry, las « je te l'ai dit, je vais bien. Tu peux me passer ton manuel d'histoire ? J'ai laissé le mien à la bibliothèque. »

Hermione, sourit et se détendit. Harry pu voir ses épaules s'abaissaient de soulagement. Son regard brillant disait « Tu ne changeras jamais... ». Pour Harry il ressemblait à celui d'une mère. La jeune fille lui passa son manuel et sortit un devoir à son tour. Pourtant, elle n'était pas satisfaite. Harry leur cachait quelque chose et elle voulait le découvrir.

La délégation arriva le lendemain. Ils était cinq juges du magenmagot, présidés par Amelia Bones. Il y avait aussi Bartemius Croupton et Ron reconnu Mafalda Hopkins que sont père lui avait montré un jour où il l'avait accompagné au travail. Mais personnes ne connaissait les autres juges. Durant la matinée on ne parlait que d'eux. Les professeurs passaient leur temps à sermonner les élèves qui bavassaient à leur propos. À l'heure du déjeuner le professeur Dumbledore se leva et réclama le silence.

« Mes amis, comme prévu, la délégation du ministère est ici. Une liste d'appel a été affiché dans votre salle commune respective. Vous y trouverez la date et l'heure à laquelle vous êtes conviés. Une fois encore je vous demande de faire preuve d'une coopération maximum. Quelque soit son importance, toute information que vous pourrez avoir concernant cette affaire nous aiderait à la capture du coupable. Sachez, notamment, que si vous connaissez l'identité de l'agresseur de Mr Malefoy, et que vous le cachiez aux juges, vous serrez possiblement considéré comme complice et, pour cette même raison, renvoyé de Poudlard. Maintenant, si vous avez des questions, veuillez vous adresser directement aux délégués juridique... »

Un long silence pesant vint s'installer sur la Grande Salle. Puis une main s'éleva de la table des Poufsouffle. Le directeur invita l'élève à se lever.

« Je..., je voulais savoir, qu'arrivera-t-il au coupable ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Mafalda Hopkins se leva et répondit

« La sentence pour le coupable reste à déterminer, cependant, Mr... »

elle laissa trainer sa phrase, incitant le Poufsouffle à se présenter

« Smith, madame, Zacharia Smith. »

« Bien, Mr Smith, sachez que le crime qu'a commis cette personne est abominable. Il y a donc de fortes chances pour que la sentence soit sévère. »

Le dernier mot jeta un froid dans la salle. Tout le monde s'était à présent fait une idée sur le caractère des juges. Ils semblaient froids et distants pour certain, polis pour d'autre. Mais une part des élèves avait clairement peut d'eux, comme s'ils allaient leur faire avouer un secret qu'il voulait garder. Harry faisait partit de ce groupe. Il avait froid dans le dos en voyant les cinq juges scrutaient la salle de leurs yeux. Il voulait partir en courant, loin de tous, loin des juges.

Les juges furent installés dans une salle adjointe à celle de métamorphose. La cour de devant la salle du professeur McGonagall servait de salle d'attente pour les convoqués. Les entretiens avaient commencé par les sixièmes années. Comme ils avaient peu de chance d'avoir assez de puissance pour effacer toute une mémoire jusqu'aux plus simple gestes, ils avaient vite été écartés de la liste de suspects. Puis vinrent les deuxièmes années. Ils furent également assez rapidement écarté de la liste. Plus on avançait dans les années, plus les entretiens duraient longtemps. Certains en sortait en pleurs, d'autre stoïque mais ne disait plus rien.

Cela faisait donc six jours que la délégation était à Poudlard et l'ambiance était maussade. Harry voyait les jours défilaient avec horreur. Sa convocation se rapprochait à grand pas et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Puis le jour arriva. Il était là, a stresser dans la cours, tournant en rond. Il jouait avec sa baguette, lançait de petites incantations, récitait son cours d'histoire. Il cherchait partout un moyen d'oublier qu'il allait passer devant des juges qui voudront lui tirer les vers du nez. Il passait un énième fois devant la salle de métamorphose quand il entendit un voix sèche dire

« Harry Gaunt ? C'est à vous. »

**A suivre**

_Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?_

_Aimé, pas aimé ?_

_Une review pour me le dire ?_

Elora


	5. Les juges et le Serdaigle

Désolé pour le retard immense. Je suis en retard monstrueux dans toutes mes fics. En fait mon disque dur m'a lâché, j'ai donc passé un bon moment à essayer de tout récupérer.. en vain. Et ensuite c'est internet qui me lâche. J'ai adoré... Finalement, les vacances dans un trou paumé, sans internet bien sûr. Donc me revoilà, à la bourre, mais présent.

Comme je connais les chapitres trop tardifs, on perd le fil de l'histoire et c'est casse-pied. Donc je vous offre... _*roulement de tambours*_… **un résumé par flashback!** Bon je sais c'est pas si exceptionnel mais bon, on va pas chipoter.

Let's go

...« _**Moi, Lily Evans Potter, j'implore la puissance de Merlin. Pour que la prophétie s'accomplisse je donne mon fils à Tom Elvis Jedusor. Ce soir Harry James Potter deviendra Harry Tom Gaunt et Lord Voldemort mourra**_. »...

[…]

Il vérifia que personne n'était encore présent et alla aux douches. Il annula le sort posé la semaine passée et son corps reprit sa forme d'origine. Il prit la potion et versa deux gouttes dans chaque œil. L'effet fut presque immédiat. Il voyait clairement et nettement ce qui l'entourait. Y compris Drago Malefoy qui le fixait, stupéfié.

[…]

« _Oubliettes_ ! »

[…]

« Calme-toi. C'est inutile de paniquer pour si peu. »

« Si peu ? Je lui ai effacé TOUTE sa mémoire. Je ne sais même pas s'il se souvient comment marcher. J'aurais dû le tuer, il aurait eu une meilleure 'vie'. »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? »

[…]

« N'hésite plus jamais ! »

[…]

« ...Une enquête sera menée par le ministère à la demande de son père Mr Lucius Malefoy. Lorsque la délégation juridique arrivera je veux que vous fassiez preuve d'une coopération sans limites... »

[…]

« Mais comment peut-on faire ça ? D'accord Malefoy n'était pas le plus aimé mais là... le pauvre. Il faudrait être un monstre pour faire ça. »

_Oui, un monstre_ pensa Harry, _ou un fils de monstre..._

[…]

Sa convocation se rapprochait à grands pas et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Puis le jour J arriva. Il était là, à stresser dans la cour, tournant en rond. Il jouait avec sa baguette, lançait de petites incantations, récitait son cours d'histoire. Il cherchait partout un moyen d'oublier qu'il allait passer devant des juges qui voudront lui tirer les vers du nez. Il passait un énième fois devant la salle de métamorphose quand il entendit un voix sèche dire :

« Harry Gaunt ? C'est à vous. »

Les cinq juges le regardaient entrer dans la pièce. Ils murmuraient entre eux. La salle était plus sombre que d'habitude. La seule source de lumière était une lumière magique pointée sur Harry. L'ambiance était tendue, tout comme Harry. Il s'assit sur la chaise qu'on lui désigna. Il était seul face aux juges. Il sentait ses mains si moites qu'il les frotta nerveusement sur ses cuisses avant de relever la tête vers les juges. Mafalda Hopkins lui dit alors :

« Détendez-vous, nous avons juste quelques questions à vous poser. »

« Euh.. Bien.. d'accord. » balbutia-t-il.

« Parfait. Vous vous appelez Harry Gaunt, vous avez quinze ans et vous vivez avec... »

La juge se pencha un peu plus sur la feuille qu'elle tenait pour mieux lire. Elle se releva et demanda à son voisin :

« Je n'arrive pas à lire, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit là ? »

« Son père, Thomas Gaunt. »

« Ah, merci Dawnlish. Donc vous vivez avec votre père Thomas Gaunt à Little Hangleton. Vous confirmez ? »

« Oui, madame. »

« Bien, Mr Gaunt, pouvez-vous nous parler de Drago Malefoy ? »

« Eh bien... je ne le connaissais pas vraiment. On s'est croisé de temps en temps, lors des matchs notamment, mais sinon je n'avais pas de relations amicales ou quoi que ce soit avec lui. »

Il avait parlé à toute vitesse tellement il était nerveux.

« Vous avez l'air... angoissé, Mr. »

« Vraiment ? » dit Harry en tentant de sourire. « C'est que.. j'ai un examen bientôt et... »

« Hmm, hmm. En quoi ? »

« Métamorphose, madame. »

« Vous êtes en cinquième année à Gryffondor ? »

« Oui, oui. »

« Bien. »

Les membres de la délégation se consultèrent brièvement avant de demander à Harry de sortir sa baguette.

« Quelles en sont les caractéristiques, je vous prie ? »

« Bois de Houx et plume de phénix, vingt-sept centimètres. »

« Nous autorisez-vous à voir votre Empreinte magique ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment on fait pour la montrer, madame. »

« Concentrez-vous sur votre magie et canalisez-la dans votre baguette, elle se montrera d'elle-même. »

Harry mit sa baguette devant lui et se concentra. Il sentit une vague de frisson parcourir son échine pour se diriger vers le bout de sa baguette. Une fumée en sortit soudainement, formant un petit nuage d'une dizaines de centimètres de diamètre. Il semblait instable, changeant de forme et de couleur tout le temps. Harry se mit à trembler et il perdit sa concentration. Le nuage fut aspiré par la baguette et le jeune sorcier se sentit déstabilisé. Il vit les juges prendre des notes, sans rien dire.

« Bien. Pouvez-vous me dire où vous étiez le soir où Mr Malefoy s'est fait agresser ? »

« Aux vestiaires. On venait de finir un entraînement. »

« Aux vestiaires ? Vous étiez seul ? »

« Oui, madame. »

« Et vous n'avez rien vu, ni entendu ? »

« Pourquoi, j'aurais du ? » demanda-t-il en tremblotant

« Probablement. L'agression a eu lieu juste à côté des vestiaires. »

« Et bien... je... je suis resté sous la douche pendant un moment... il est donc probable que l'agression ait eu lieu pendant ce laps de temps. »

« Oui, mais en sortant, vous auriez dû voir Mr Malefoy. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Il se sentait piégé.

« Je... Je suis passé par le stade. J'ai préféré longer la Forêt Interdite. »

« Vraiment ? Et pourquoi donc ? Les élèves en ont plutôt peur d'habitude. »

« Pas moi. Je la trouve fascinante. Elle semble être un monde à part, vivant en harmonie, malgré les créatures qui l'habitent. »

« Êtes-vous souvent confronté aux Arts Noirs ? »

« Non madame. J'essaye d'éviter ce qui pourrait m'apporter des problèmes. »

sa voix chevretait sous le stress. Sa pression augmentait à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. S'il restait trop il allait parler...

« Bien. Merci, vous pouvez y aller. Nous vous rappellerons si nécessaire. »

Harry salua brièvement les juges et sortit précipitamment de la salle. Il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait à travers les couloirs et déboula dans les premières toilettes qu'il trouva. Il eut tout juste le temps de se pencher au dessus de la cuvette qu'il vomit tout son déjeuner. Merlin savait qu'il détestait mentir. Il avait toujours très mal réagi au stress. Cela entrainait une perturbation de la magie chez lui. Il se redressa, s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche et alla s'asperger de l'eau sur le visage. En se voyant dans la glace il lâcha un soupir las. Ses sorts avait étaient déréglés par le stress. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas sauté durant l'interrogatoire. Il avait toujours ses yeux aux bordures violettes mais ses cheveux et la forme de son visage commençaient à s'estomper pour se rapprocher de ceux de son père biologique. Il sortit sa baguette et refit ses incantations. Il retrouva avec soulagements les traits qu'il préférait. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se retourner et de se retrouver face à Danys Lann, un troisième année de Serdaigles, jouant en tant que poursuiveur dans leur équipe.

« Je sais que c'est toi. » souffla-t-il

Harry était interloqué.

« Pardon ? »

« C'est toi. Celui qui a agressé Malefoy. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Je t'ai vu. J'étais dans les gradins pour... une certaine raison et j'ai entendu Malefoy crier alors j'ai regardé et j'ai tout vu. »

« Les gradins sont hauts, tu n'as pas dû bien voir. »

Il le dépassa en le bousculant légèrement et sortit de la pièce.

« Je vais le dire... » entendit-il derrière son dos.

Harry se figea et se retourna vers Lann. Il soupira, sachant ce qu'il avait à faire, et retourna dans les toilettes en verrouillant la porte derrière lui.

« Ecoute, on peut régler ça tranquillement, et bien sagement. Si tu promets de ne rien dire, et d'oublier tout ce que tu as vu, je t'aiderai à résoudre ton problèmes avec les autres joueurs. Sinon... »

« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas m'effacer la mémoire comme Malefoy ? Tu rêves mon pote, je ne suis pas si naïf que lui. »

Harry baissa la tête dans un soupir. Puis il la remonta brusquement, affichant un air démoniaque. Il semblait changé, comme s'il était une autre personne. Ses yeux étaient presque complètement rouge désormais.

« Mon père était le plus grand mage noir du siècle. Il m'a appris certaines choses, certains sorts. Mais il m'a surtout apprit à bien protéger mes arrières... »

Danys Lann commença à paniquer.

« Tu peux rien me faire... ils vont te choper et tu iras à Azkaban... »

« Pas de corps, pas de preuves... » murmura Harry, un sourire diabolique accroché aux lèvres.

« T'es fou... » balbutia Lann

« Peut-être bien. » ria Harry « _Avada Kedavra _»

**à suivre**

_Bonsoir/bonjour les amis. Voilà j'ai enfin pu écrire ce chapitre, grâce à mes crises d'inspiration passagères. _

_Je sais c'est extrêmement débile comme nom mais réjouissez-vous qu'elles existent parce qu'en ce moment je suis pas au top de ma forme niveau inspiration...(surtout à cause de problèmes personnels.)_

_enfin bref j'espère que ça vous a plu._

_Dites le moi :D_

_Elwaen._


	6. un changement s'opère

_« Tu peux rien me faire... ils vont te choper et tu iras à Azkaban... »_

_« Pas de corps, pas de preuves... » murmura Harry, un sourire diabolique accroché aux lèvres._

_« T'es fou... » balbutia Lann_

_« Peut-être bien. » ria Harry « Avada Kedavra »_

_**à suivre**_

Chapitre 6 : **Un changement s'opère.**

Harry regarda le corps inanimé du Serdaigle. Il avait tué et ça ne le choquait pas. Au contraire, il ressentait une certaine jouissance. Il aimait savoir qu'il pouvait décidé du sort de quelqu'un.

Il se dirigea vers un lavabo et se mouilla le visage. En se redressant il revit son reflet. Ses yeux avaient perdus leur cercle violacé. Il était d'un rouge très vif, comme le sang, et il s'estompait dans le noisette de l'iris. Harry affichait aussi un sourire malicieux qui le rendait sûr de lui. Oui, Harry Gaunt avait changé. Il était de plus en plus le fils de Voldemort et ça lui plaisait. Il se retourna vers Lann et ricana en repensant à la naïveté du Serdaigle.

« Je te l'ai dit... Pas de corps, pas de preuves. »

Il traça de son sang, un symbole sur le front du Serdaigle et agita sa baguette en décrivant des cercles au dessus du cadavre. Celui-ci commença à se dissoudre sous forme de poussière. Bientôt, le sol des toilettes était recouvert d'une couche de poussière multicolore. Une pour chaque partie d'un corps : les muscles, les os, les veines et le sang. Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et invoqua un courant d'air qu'il contrôlait. La poussière forma une mini tornade qui s'échappa par la fenêtre et se dispersa dans les airs.

« Au revoir, petit Serdaigle naïf. »

Il sortit de la salle d'une démarche assurée et se dirigea vers son dortoir. C'était l'heure du cours de sortilège mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Il ne voulait plus obéir qu'à lui-même. Arrivé dans la tour il prit un parchemin et rédigea un mot pour Dumbledore.

_Cher professeur Dumbledore,_

_Mon mari ayant été muté en Australie, suite à un jumelage de son bureau avec un local australien, je me vois dans l'obligation de retirer mon fils de votre établissement. _

_N'y voyez rien de personnel. _

_De plus les tensions et autres évènements inquiétants récemment apparues au sein de votre école ne sont en aucun cas, bénéfiques pour les études de Danys._

_Cordialement,_

_Vanji Laan_

Harry ensorcela la lettre pour que l'écriture devienne celle de Mrs Lann. Il était fier de pouvoir enfin utiliser un des nombreux sorts que son père lui avait apprit. Il rangea la lettre dans sa poche et en sortit une autre pour les Lann.

_Mrs Lann, Mr Lann,_

_vous ne me connaissez pas et vous ne me connaitrez sûrement jamais, mais j'ai connu votre fils._

_Cependant je me contrains de vous annoncer sa disparition. Oui, il est mort, comme tout ce qui a peu exister de lui. Il est mort dans votre esprit et partout._

_Il n'a jamais existé. Vous êtes stériles, autant l'un que l'autre._

_Passons maintenant à votre travail, Mr Lann. Vous allez partir en trouver un nouveau, en Australie pour être précis. Cependant vous vous y ennuierez à mourir. Ce qui tombe bien car vous vous suiciderez parce que vous ne supportez plus les contraintes de votre patron. D'ailleurs changeons, vous allez tuer votre patron ainsi que bon nombre de vos collègues. Puis vous vous tuerez en sautant tu toit._

_Quant à Mrs Lann, après la mort de votre mari, vous deviendrez folle aux yeux de tous et vous finirez vos jours dans un hôpital moldu, où tout le monde pensera que votre « monde de sorciers » n'est que fruit de votre imagination._

_C'est là un cruel destin que vous avez. Mais bon, vous êtes une entrave au retour de mon père. _

_De loin, certes, mais une entrave quand même._

_Bien amicalement_

_H. Gaunt _

Harry incrusta un _Pentacle de Prédiction_ en filigrane sur le parchemin. Ainsi, tout ce qui était marqué sur le parchemin allait se réaliser. Malheureusement, ce genre de pentacle puisait une trop grande quantité magique d'un coup pour pouvoir l'utilisé à tout va. Quand les Lann ouvriront la lettre, Harry perdrait toute sa magie pendant au moins deux jours. Heureusement ce genre de symptôme est également celui d'une vielle maladie sorcière, la _Vulnerablea_. Une plaie en temps de guerre. Harry souffrira donc, officiellement de cette maladie, se discréditant ainsi de tout acte magique dans les douze heures précédant la crise.

Tout était parfait. Harry glissa la deuxième lettre dans sa poche et monta dans son dortoir. Il prit le cahier de son père et l'ouvrit. Un message y était déjà inscrit.

« Harry,

j'ai senti que tu avais des problèmes à garder le secret de ton identité avec un autre élève. Comme je t'avais prévenu, j'ai forcé le lien magique entre nous et j'ai transmis des instructions directement à ton esprit. Je me fait une petite idée sur la façon dont tu as réagis et j'espère que tu as pris les précautions nécessaire pour ne pas te mettre plus en danger.

À bientôt, mon fils. »

Quiconque aurait lu cette lettre se serait imaginé un père inquiet pour son fils. Mais Harry savait les menaces qui pesaient dans ces mots. Mais il se contenta de sourire. Il avait devancé son père et avait, dans sa poche en ce moment même, les « précautions nécessaires ». Son père allait être fier de lui.

Harry alla aussi discrètement que possible, jusqu'à la volière. Il appela sa chouette qui vint se poser sur son avant bras, tendu à cet effet. Il lui donna la lettre des Lann et l'animal cligna des yeux en signe de compréhension, avant de s'envoler. Harry prit ensuite une chouette de l'école et lui tendit la lettre pour Dumbledore. La chouette le pinça avant de s'envoler.

Harry mis son doigt ensanglanté à sa bouche.

« Rappelle-moi de te tuer » grogna-t-il

Il regarda l'heure et se mit en route pour son cours de métamorphose. Au moment d'arriver devant la salle de McGonagall, Hermione sauta sur Harry.

« Merlin, merci. Tu vas bien. »

Perdu Harry demanda :

« Quoi ? Oui je vais bien. Pourquoi ? »

Hermione se recula et dévisagea Harry

« Eh bien, l'entretien. Tu semblais complètement angoissé. Je sais que tu n'as jamais aimé les entretiens alors je me demandais si tu allais bien. Et comme je ne t'ai pas vu revenir je me suis inquiétée. Je me suis dit: Oh mon Dieu -c'est comme ça qu'on dit chez les moldus- il lui est arrivé quelque chose, et s'il était tombé dans les escaliers ? Si les juges l'avait tué ? Et si... »

Dean arriva, suivit de Seamus et de Ron

« Doucement Hermione, respire entre deux mots. » taquina-t-il.

Hermione arrêta de parler et prit un grande inspiration.

« Enfin, tu vas bien et c'est parfait. Tiens au fait je t'ai prit le cours de Flitwick. »

Elle lui tendit une petit liasse de parchemins. Harry les prit et les lu en travers.

« Merci Hermione. Je ne sais pas comment je ferrai sans toi. »

« Oh c'est normal, et puis si j'étais pas là, Ron t'aurait prit les cours.. n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune Weasley sembla se réveiller.

« Hein, quoi ? Euh.. oui, oui bien sûr. »

Le groupe de Gryffondor éclata de rire. Hermione secoua la tête en signe de désespoir, mais son sourire trahissait le fond de sa pensée.

« Et sinon vous êtes prêt pour l'examen de la vielle Mcgo ? » demanda Seamus un peu trop fort.

« Je l'espère bien Mr Finnigan sans quoi je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous punir. » dit une voix depuis la salle de classe.

Seamus piqua un fard monstrueux tandis que les rires de ses camarades rouges et or augmentaient.

_Seamus et son manque de tact..._ pensa Harry en souriant.

Les Poufsouffle avec qui ils avaient cours arrivèrent et les élèves entrèrent dans la salle. Seamus se fit tout petit en passant devant le professeur de métamorphose. Une fois assis, des questions s'inscrivirent au tableau et tous sortirent leur plume et leur parchemin pour y répondre. Hermione se mit a gratter frénétiquement le parchemin, se souvenant sûrement du cours apprit par cœur. Harry connaissait les réponses. Mais il ne les écrivait pas. En fait il n'écrivait rien, il pensait. Il pensait à Lann, qu'il avait tué de sang froid, à ses parents qui allait mourir prochainement. Il pensait aussi à Dumbledore. Ce vieux fou allait nuire au retour de son père. Il lui fallait un plan pour s'en débarrasser, et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Il mangeait le bout de sa plume l'air songeur. Il regarda un mouche passer, l'air de rien. Il se moqua de sa simplicité, et de sa bêtise. Il la regarda se cogner contre la fenêtre pour tenter de la traverser...

_Si seulement tu étais un fantôme, tu aurais pu passer. Mais bon, tu n'es qu'un insignifiante créature de la nature. Une parmi tant d'autre._

Depuis l'entretien, et l'altercation dans les toilettes, Harry se surprenait de plus en plus à critiquer tout et n'importe quoi. Il pensait aussi à tuer tout et n'importe quoi. Imaginant les points positifs d'un Poudlard sans Rusard ou son horrible chatte puante et pleine de puces. Ils allaient tellement bien ensemble ces deux vermines. Enfin bon, Harry soupira et répondit a quelques questions, histoire de passer le temps. McGonagall fit le tour de la classe pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas de tricheries.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les copies étaient ramassées et le véritable cours commença. Il lui semble ennuyeux à mourir. Si bien qu'il repensa à la lettre des Lann et se mit à sourire bêtement. Il réussissait tous ses sorts, écoutait le cours d'une oreille absente et dessinait sur sa table.

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves se bousculèrent jusqu'au prochain cours : Potion. Le temps passait trop lentement au goût de Harry. Mais il ne laissait rien paraître. Il était aux yeux de tous le même, sauf peut-être pour Hermione. Plus il y pensait, plus il se demandai s'il allait devoir s'en débarrasser. Rogue passa à côté de lui et fit un discret signe d'approbation que seul Harry pu voir. Il était sûrement le seul non-serpentard à recevoir des compliments, ou juste l'approbation, du maitre des potions. Peut-être savait-il au fond de lui qu'il était le fils de son ancien maître. Le tout restait de savoir s'il reviendrait auprès de Voldemort à son retour. Harry l'espérait. Selon lui il ne pourrait trouver un meilleur professeur de potion, il serait donc dommage d'avoir à le remplacer.

La fin du cours arriva, Harry sortit dans le parc où il errait en solitaire. Si son père revenait maintenant beaucoup de choses allaient changer. Rester maintenant à le convaincre de revenir.

L'avenir était devant lui, et il en avait les clés.

**À suivre**

**

* * *

**

_Voilà les amis encore un chapitre de clos. _

_Je m'excuse des erreurs potentiels présentes dans ce texte._

_Bref j'espère que vous avez aimé._

_Faites-moi part de vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises._

_Dans le prochain chapitre, on aura le droit à un face-à-face avec notre pote Voldy-chou._

_À très vite les gens !_

_Elwy_


End file.
